Written In The Stars
by Chibi-claire
Summary: Ryou gets in a car crash. Whats going to happen to him. Yaoi. BR. This is also this is a One-shot. I suck at summaries. please no flames.


I'm here with a brand new story. Hope everyone enjoys it. This is a Bakura/Ryou fic. So if you don't like Yaoi then you shouldn't be here. Ok then now that's sorted on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own the song Written in the stars by Westlife.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
((Bakura to Ryou))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Bakura sighed heavily, as he waited for the doctor to come and give him the results of Ryou's operation. 'Its all my fault' He thought miserably 'I shouldn't have stayed behind, then he would have came to pick me up, and missed the traffic'  
  
Flashback  
  
(With Ryou)  
  
Ryou sat munching on a sandwich, while on his lunch break. Suddenly his cell phone started to ring and he answered it. "Ryou here"  
  
"Hey Ryou its me"  
  
"Oh hey Bakura, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, but I have to stay back late at work again"  
  
"Again? I know we're in money troubles Bakura, but there's no need to stay behind so long, you'll overwork yourself," Ryou argued. He hated the tomb robber stay at work so late it just isn't healthy.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Ryou, but it can't be helped, we need all the money we can get" Bakura explained. Ryou sighed.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll put your dinner in the microwave?"  
  
"Yeah please" Bakura smiled glad that Ryou didn't argue too much. He didn't like to hurt his hikari by staying behind so often, but they really needed the money. 'Tonight' Bakura thought to himself making sure Ryou would hear through the link 'Tonight, I'll tell him I love him, he's been feeling so down and I want to comfort him, so I'll do it I'll tell him'  
  
"I'll have to go Bakura, my lunch break is over now"  
  
"Ok then, Bye" Ryou hung up and sighed again. He felt really lousy and just wanted to get home. Soon the time to leave came by, and Ryou climbed into his car, deciding to take the motorway, instead of the interjunction, and hoping he missed the rush hour traffic. He apparently didn't, because he ended up getting stuck in a hoard load of traffic.  
  
He absent mindedly flicked through some radio stations. He finally picked one and lifted his head to see bright headlights heading towards his side of the car. The impact came so suddenly to Ryou. He saw his life flash before his eyes then the world slowly started to fade away from Ryou as he lost consciousness.  
  
(With Bakura)  
  
Bakura slowly walked home, his Walkman sitting in his pocket while music flowed through from the radio. 'Its just a good thing the office isn't that far away from home or we'd need another car' The song finished and the presenter's annoying voice came flowing through the head phones.  
  
"And now onto today's news, a car crash has just occurred at the motorway. It seems that a red ford Mondeo collided into the side of a blue Peugeot. The driver of the red Mondeo was killed instantly however the driver of the Peugeot is said to be in hospital with injuries that we are unsure of yet. The driver of Mondeo has been identified as Jonathan Stokes who has been jailed many times for theft auto allegations. Unfortunately that is all the information we have on the matter." Bakura sighed softly as another song reached his ears. He felt relieved that Ryou almost always took the interjuntion back home.  
  
He finally reached their house only to notice that the lights were out. 'I guess Ryou's asleep it is pretty late' Bakura thought. He climbed the stairs and grabbed the house keys from his pocket and opened the door. He switched the light on and the first thing he noticed was that the answering machine hadn't been answered yet he found this out because the light was flashing red. He kicked off his shoes and went over to the answering machine. He pressed the button and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink he heard the annoying voice mail woman's voice from the kitchen  
  
"You have one new message. New message received today" Then another voice, which Bakura recognised, as Yugi's but it sounded so panic stricken "Bakura!! Bakura! As soon as you get this message, you must head over to Domino hospital. Ryou has been in a car accident, Me an Yami are on our way over now I'm using his cell phone please hurry." "End of message" Bakura dropped his glass of water and ran towards the door, not forgetting to put his shoes back on. He ran all the way to Domino hospital, refusing to stop until he got there. 'Why tonight? Dear Ra why tonight, of all days when I was finally going to confess my love for my sweet hikari' Bakura skidded to a halt at the receptionists desk in the hospital.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" The receptionist's sickenly happy voice sounded. Bakura bent over trying to catch his breath. "I I n-ne-ed to to s- ee my my um" Bakura stopped to think of what Ryou could be to him but his thoughts were cut off when he suddenly heard  
  
"Bakura!! Oh gods I'm so glad your here" Yugi said running over to the tomb robber. "Come on, I'll take you to where the doctor is about to tell us about Ryou's conditon, I was just about to ring you again." Yugi tugged Bakura back to his feet. They finally came to a waiting room and Yugi pulled Bakura inside. Once inside Bakura noticed that the pharaoh was sitting in one of the chairs, and a doctor sat in another. The doctor motioned for them to take a seat. Yugi sat next to Yami, while Bakura sat down opposite the doctor, and waited in silence, for the doctor to explain what is going to happen. He glanced quickly at Yugi and Yami, and noticed that Yugi had grasped Yami's hand, for comfort. The doctor opened his mouth and began to explain.  
  
"Ryou is severely injured. He has taken a massive blow to the head, and one of his ribs, has completely snapped off, causing a puncture in one of his lungs, which in turn has caused some terrible breathing difficulties. We are going to operate on Ryou to try and fix his punctured lung, and we are also going to take an x-ray of his head, to see if the blow has caused any damage." The doctor finished. Bakura sat there stunned. He couldn't feel anything his body felt so numb and he felt sick. How could he have let this happen? He took a chance at looking at Yugi and Yami's reactions. Yami seemed to be completely shocked, like he himself was. However Yugi had buried his head in Yami's chest, sobbing quietly. Bakura stood, and slowly headed for the door. He nodded a quick goodbye to Yami, before closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked out to the parking lot, and leaned against the wall. He slowly slid down it, and looked up to the stars. He was once told, that everything that happened was written in the stars. 'Bullshit' He thought a tear slowly running down his face 'Ryou and Me were meant to be together but no the stars have made him suffer' he heard footsteps heading towards him and he looked up to see Yami.  
  
"Hello Yami" he said. After Battle city he slowly, started to like the pharaoh, and almost regarded him as a friend and Yami did too.  
  
"Bakura, I came out to let you know, that they are taking him into surgery soon, you can see him before they take him in, if you like." Bakura nodded slowly and climbed to his feet. "I must warn you" Yami started as they stood outside Ryou's door. "He's still unconscious and is in pretty bad shape" Bakura sighed  
  
"Ok, thank you Yami" Yami nodded, then pushed the door open, and the sight that Bakura saw, made a lump in his throat. Ryou lay on the bed unconscious, black and blue bruises coved most of his once pale face, he chest rose and fell unsteadily, underneath the sheets on the bed. He had IV wires coming out of his arms, and he had a breathing mask over his face, most likely to regulate his breathing.  
  
Bakura slowly walked over to the bed, and noticed Yugi in one of the chairs next to the bed, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He sat down on one of the chairs, then Bakura slowly reached out a hand, and touched Ryou soft cheek, and suddenly, tears flowed down Bakura's face, and fell onto the bed. 'Why do bad things always happen to me? What have I done to anger the gods so much?' The doctor walking into the room, with two other nurses behind him, interrupted Bakura's thoughts.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but we must take Ryou into surgery now" Bakura nodded in understanding. He slowly stood up, and kissed Ryou's forehead, then silently watched, as the doctors and nurses wheeled his beloved light along to surgery. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the spot where Ryou lay, more tears started to fall and Bakura fell to his knees sobbing quietly. Yugi ran to Bakura's side and started to comfort the hurt tomb robber. Bakura let himself be comforted by Yugi, until he calmed down. Once he calmed down, he slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"You want to know something?" he asked Yugi and Yami, who both seemed confused, about the question. "I was going to tell Ryou that I love him tonight, but then fate had to rear its ugly ass into the picture, and just fucked it up for me" Bakura growled loudly and punched the wall in frustration. After that had happened silence came across the room then suddenly Yugi's voice broke through.  
  
"Bakura, I'm going out for some fresh air with Yami, do you want to come?" Bakura realised, they must have used their link. He sighed, and slowly shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'll wait here" He walked over to one of the chairs, which he sat in before and sat down, then he put his head into his hands. Yami whispered a soft 'Be back later' before shutting the door leaving Bakura completely alone.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yami walked up to Bakura, Yugi by his side, holding his hand. Yugi placed a comforting hand, on Bakura's shoulder, as they sat down also. "Is there any news yet?" Yami asked quietly. Bakura shook his head solemnly.  
  
"No not yet, it's been nearly an hour now, so they must be finished soon right?" Bakura said, hope flowing through his voice. Yami smiled reassuringly  
  
"Yes I'm sure they will be finished soon, and Ryou will be ok" After another half an hour slowly came by, the doctor finally came into the room his expressions unreadable.  
  
"I have some bad news" the doctor began. "Oh no, he hasn't gone? Has he?" Bakura pleaded. "No sir he hasn't. However we managed to fix his lung, after doing the X ray for his brain scan, it turns out that Ryou has a huge blood clot covering his brain."  
  
"So what does that mean doctor will Ryou be alright?" Yugi asked squeezing Yami's hand to calm his nerves.  
  
"No, he won't. The thing is, once the brain activity slows down, he will pass on. So putting it simply, once Ryou goes to sleep, he will die. Now I'm terribly sorry, but I have other patients, will you all be alright?"  
  
"Um, doctor?" Bakura started. "At this time of night, how will Ryou be able to stay awake, for more than a minute?" The doctor's expressions softened.  
  
"Well he's conscious right now, what will happen is, we will need a few minutes, to tell him about the situation, then we will give him a drug which will keep him awake however the effects can wear off anytime after half an hour. We do this to give the relatives, friends and lovers a chance to say goodbye," Yugi gasped.  
  
"Ok thank you doctor" Yami said as the doctor walked out of the room. They all waited patiently for Ryou to be wheeled back into his room. They finally did and Ryou was the first to speak up.  
  
"Hi guy's" Ryou said so calm fully "It's such a shame that the other guys couldn't be here, they would have wanted to say goodbye also"  
  
"Ryou, how can you be so calm right now? Aren't you scared?" Yugi asked worry seeping through his voice.  
  
"Well of course I am, but I want my last few moments to be special, so there's no point moping around right?" Ryou smiled sadly. Hoping that the others wouldn't push any more. "Bakura? Why are you so quiet?" Ryou asked. Bakura merely shrugged, and looked at the floor. At this, Ryou frowned, but said nothing more to his Yami. So for half an hour, Ryou, Yugi and Yami sat talking, about all the good times they had. Bakura however, stayed quiet throughout the whole discussion, and then suddenly he said.  
  
"Yugi, Yami? May I, please be alone with Ryou?" Yugi and Yami both understood that Bakura wanted to spend Ryou last few moments alone with him.  
  
"Of course, Bakura" Yami said. Yugi walked over to Ryou gave him a big hug before walking out the room sobbing. Yami said goodbye to Ryou and walked out to comfort his hikari.  
  
"Bakura?" Bakura looked up, and saw Ryou motioning him, towards the bed. Bakura slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Ok spill, what's wrong with you? You haven't said a whole word to me, since I came out of surgery" Bakura sighed quietly.  
  
"Ryou, I was going to tell you something tonight, and I had better say it soon, before its too late" Bakura hesitated slightly but then he grabbed both of Ryou's hands in his own. "I love you Ryou, I love you with all my heart and I wish things could have been different so that we could have b" Bakura got cut off as Ryou put his finger over Bakura's lips.  
  
"I love you too Bakura, for the longest time I've waited for you to tell me" Ryou's eye's widened as Bakura's lips brushed against his in a soft kiss but all too soon they broke apart. Ryou moved closer to Bakura, and put his head on Bakura's shoulder, after a little difficulty from the IV wires. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. His eyes suddenly flung open again. "Bakura, I'm so tired, but I don't want to go yet, not yet, its too soon" Ryou let tears slowly fall down his face as his eyes kept drooping.  
  
"Shush" Bakura said as he slowly started to rock Ryou back and forth while humming a song from his past.  
  
"Bakura, that's beautiful, please sing it to me" Ryou asked hopefully. Bakura stopped humming and slowly started to sing.  
  
"Stay with me  
  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
  
The angels can wait for a moment  
  
Come real close  
  
Forget the world outside  
  
Tonight we're alone  
  
It's finally you and I  
  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Together we're bound to fly  
  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
I made a few mistakes, yeah  
  
Like sometimes we do  
  
Been through lot of heartache  
  
But I made it back to you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
And when I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
When I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars"  
  
"Ryou I love you" Bakura said, tears gathering in his eyes. Ryou eyes also had tears flowing out of them.  
  
"I love you too Bakura" Ryou said finally before shutting his eyes for the last time. Bakura shut his eyes also until he heard a small gasp and looked down to see Ryou slowly starting to go to sleep.  
  
((Ryou what is it? What do you see?)) Bakura said through the link hoping and praying for a reply.  
  
/Bakura I see it! I can see heaven! The angels, they're waiting for me!/ Ryou gasped, through the link.  
  
((Go to them love, just let go)) Bakura sighed. ((Wait for me in heaven, Koibito))  
  
/I will koi, I'll wait forever if I have to/ Suddenly, Bakura felt his angel slipping away, until nothing was left, he was brought back to his senses by a buzzing next to him, and realised that it was Ryou's heart monitor. Yugi and Yami, both rushed into the room both faces turned to looks of horror as they heard the buzzing too. More tears slipped from Bakura's eyes, as he slowly reached out a hand, and turned off the annoying buzzing machine, that ended his hikari's life.  
  
Then he brought his hand up and stroked Ryou's cheek. He eventually got off the bed and turned to se Yugi crying wildly into Yami's chest. Yami also had tears flowing down his face. Bakura turned around and looked out of the window and watched the stars. 'We'll be together again Ryou' He thought sadly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
